


Ironic

by Catclaw



Series: Dirty Little Secret [16]
Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-16
Updated: 2007-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Based on the 'secrets' in the All American Reject's video for Dirty Little Secrets.This secret: I waste office supplies because I hate my boss.Can be (and in fact should be) read as a stand alone.





	

"I waste office supplies because I hate my boss.” George looked up from her waffles to see surprised faces looking at her.  
“I thought you were past this thing with Dolores, peanut.” She shook her head, it wasn’t Dolores, not really, despite her often annoying perpetual cheerfulness. It was the whole screwed up thing. And really, wasn’t it ironic that a Grim Reaper should be working for a company called Happy Time?

She was saved from Rube’s questioning by Daisy.  
“I know what you mean, I once had this director who…” She zoned out from the rest of her reply, concentrating instead on her own problems and her own life, as she often did.


End file.
